Lechuza Nocturna
by Kiara McGonagall
Summary: -TRADUCCION- Minerva y Albus. Sobre su pasado...y presente...y también de Noctua, lechuza nocturna. ¿Quién es Noctua? ADMM Capítulo ocho arriba!
1. La carta

_Personajes: No son míos (ya me gustaría) sino de J. K. Rowling._

_Historia original: "Night Owl" de Nerweniel._

_Traducción del inglés: Kiara McGonagall (yo)_

Minerva McGonagall recibió la carta una soleada mañana a finales de Agosto.

Ella estaba desayunando en ese mismo momento en Hogwarts, a las ocho en punto de la mañana, como todos los días. Todos los profesores estaban presentes, listos ya para el inicio de otro año escolar.

Ese año haría cuarenta años desde que Minerva llegó allí como profesora, porque empezó a la temprana edad de los veinte.

Otro año más... otro maravilloso año más en el colegio que ella amaba.

Otro año más como los anteriores.

Bueno... no sería exactamente como los anteriores... con las clases y con Voldemort... pero, a pesar de todo... ¿Cambiarían las cosas en Hogwarts?

Aunque ella aún no lo supiese, los cambios estaban aún por llegar... y no se imaginaba hasta que punto...

La carta que traería esos cambios llegó a ella en una lechuza muy grande, de un color marrón muy oscuro, que tenía pinta de haber estado volando bastante tiempo. Pero Minerva apenas lo notó y, con la mente puesta en cualquier otro lugar, abrió el sobre amarillento, leyendo, algo dormida todavía, las primeras palabras de la carta.

Y en ese momento su actitud cambió completamente. 

De pronto, Minerva dejó escapar una especie de chillido desde su garganta.

Todos los profesores la miraban con sorpresa mientras ella se levantaba, precipitadamente, de la mesa del desayuno y echaba a correr con lágrimas en los ojos.

Todos guardaban un gran silencio.

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Acababan de ver a la siempre calmada, tranquila y estricta profesora McGonagall perder todo, absolutamente todo su auto-control?

El sitio continuó en absoluto silencio, en un desagradable silencio hasta que Albus Dumbledore tosió de una manera poco creíble y se levantó.

  -Creo que voy a ir a buscar a Minerva. Parecía estar... un poquito trastornada por algo.

¿Intentar quitar importancia al asunto?

Más que probable.

Y salió corriendo

***************************************·***************************************·*****************************

Wenas!!

Lo primero, decir que este fic no es mío. Como ya he dicho antes, este fic es de Nerweniel, pero me ha dado su apoyo para traducirlo.

Los capítulos no son muy largos, y hay dieciocho (creo), y yo ya llevo traducidos hasta el capítulo tres... aunque no los subiré todos de golpe.

¿Qué pondría en la carta para que McGonagall se echase a llorar?

¿Se lo contará a Dumbledore?

¿Sabremos más en próximos capítulos?

Si tenéis alguna duda, comentario o crítica, dejad review o mandad un mail a kiaramcgonagall@hotmail.com.

En el próximo capítulo más.

Muchos besos y sed buenos:

...Kiara McGonagall...


	2. Tristeza

-¡Minerva!

  Ella acababa de entrar en su habitación, situada al lado de su despacho, y estaba ahora sentada en un sillón, llorando como si le acabasen de arrancar el corazón.

-¿Albus?

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Sí... sí, entra.

Con una clara preocupación en sus ojos, Dumbledore entró en la habitación de su mujer y se sentó cerca de ella.

-Mi querido gatito atigrado, ¿qué es lo que va mal? ¿Qué hay en esa carta? De dónde viene y...

Pero ella le interrumpió, todavía con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Albus... -empezó a decir Minerva lentamente, casi en un susurro-Esta carta viene de Escocia.

Albus asintió. Eso no era algo inusual. Después de todo, Escocia era la tierra natal de Minerva.

-Y... -la animó Dumbledore para que siguiera.

De pronto ella le miró directamente a los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que tenía que ser algo realmente serio.

El dolor en sus ojos era inconfundible.

Él la atrajo un poco más hacia sí.

-Minerva... -y luego él le preguntó suavemente-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Minerva se mordió el labio de manera algo pensativa, con alguna lágrima todavía en la mejilla.

-Es mi hermano... Es Alfred... y Katie. Son Alfred y Katie.

Ellos... Ellos están muertos, Albus

-¿Qué?

Minerva asintió de manera apasionada.

-Sí. Tú-ella lloraba ligeramente-tú sabes que ellos son, fueron aurores. Una profesión muy peligrosa... Y especialmente ahora, con el regreso de quien-tu-ya-sabes...

Ellos fueron asesinados por mortífagos, Albus.

-¿QUÉ?

-Sí, Albus. ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué?

Minerva se iba a volver a echar a llorar en cualquier momento, y Dumbledore silenciosamente abrazó a su mujer.

-¿Por qué ellos, Albus? ¿Por qué siempre es a la gente que quiero?

Primero fueron mis padres, ya hace muchos años.

Después mis queridos Gryffindor... James y Lily, Frank y Alice y Sirius el año pasado...

Y ahora mi hermano y mi cuñada.

Dios mío, odio a quien-tu-ya-sab... ¡¡ODIO A VOLDEMORT!!

A él siempre le habían caído bien Alfred y su mujer pero, a pesar de su tristeza, Albus sonrió débilmente.

Las lágrimas hacían confundir a sus ojos azul tenue con la superficie de dos lagos.

-Por fin. Estás llamándole finalmente por su verdadero nombre. Voldemort.

Minerva inclinó su cabeza mientras alguna lágrima escapaba de sus ojos.

-Sí. No le tengo miedo... No, ya no.

Pero lo odio... no sabes cuánto lo odio.

Albus asintió de manera seria.

-Sé que lo odias. Y sabes que yo también.

Pero, Minerva, ahora, con... con Alfred y Katie... ¿Qué pasará con...

Y los dos juntos continuaron

-...Noctua?

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Wenas!!

 No he sido muy mala... he tardado poquito en subir el segundo capítulo...

Como yo solo tengo que traducir, no me resulta tan difícil ni a mi ni a mis neuronas meter en líos y sacar de ellos a los personajillos creados por "la Rowly".

Puede que hasta el viernes ya no suba nada (tampoco queda tanto) porque me he apuntado a la olimpiada matemática y ahora tendré que hacer un examen para ver si me clasifico...

Pero como va a ser que no, no hay más problema.

Ahora tengo en mi cabeza un batiburrillo enorme de ideas, pero lo malo es que en los capítulos que necesito para seguir los fics me quedo trabada, pero tengo miles de ideas para los siguientes... Así que los estoy escribiendo mientras me aclaro un poquito (yo y mis líos)

Muchas gracias por haber dejado review, este capi va por vosotras, no me esperaba ninguno al ser una traducción, ya que la puse (aparte de que la historia me encanta) para que la gente fuese descubriendo algún Albus/Minerva más mientras se animan a escribir alguno (mi gran esperanza).

**Daneva Snape: **Wenas wapa!!

Muchas gracias por haber dejado un review...

Esta es mi pareja favorita, la que más me gusta de todas, y me parece algo tan obvio en los libros que no sé cómo la gente no se ha dado cuenta...

Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo lo antes posible, pero me da a mí que será imposible antes del viernes noche (mis noches de viernes suelen durar más o menos hasta las cinco de la mañana, así que tendré tiempo para subir algún capítulo más).

Si tienes tiempo, pásate si quieres por mi otro Albus/Minerva: San Valentín otro año más (si no me hago publicidad yo... ¿quién me la hará?

Muchos besitos y espero que sigas leyendo.

**Barbi_black: **Muy wenas wapa!!

Muchííííísimas gracias por dejarme un review (por cierto, ¿ya no tienes exámenes?) En serio, no sé cómo lo haces pero tus reviews me suben un montón la moral... será porque me gusta que una buena escritora me deje su opinión... :)

¿Vas a subir algún capi prontito?

Me parece que te va a acabar gustando esta pareja... y me alegro mucho.

Ya os habréis enterado Patri y tú de qué iba la carta... no os he hecho esperar mucho... soy una niña buena...

Me he atascado en el otro fic... y no sé cómo me las arreglaré para seguir adelante (y que me guste) sin quitar lo que llevo, que me encanta...

Ahora estoy castigada sin internet entre semana, pero mi hermano me cubre lo justo para poder subir los fics... En el fondo es majo y todo.

Muchos besitos para ti y para Patri, que estáis ahí dándome ánimos las dos.

OS KERO MAZO!!!

Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy.

Para cualquier cosa dejad un review o mandad un mail a kiaramcgonagall@hotmail.com

Muchos besitos, cuidaos y, sobre todo, sed buenos!!! :P

...Kiara McGonagall...


	3. Siempre un bebé

Minerva ocultó su cara entre las manos.

  -Sí, Noctua... Oh, Albus, la niña va a estar muy sola, allí en Escocia... Dios mío... Albus, tenemos que...

  -Por supuesto que cuidaremos de ella-continuó Albus de forma tajante.-Ten por seguro que ella no volverá a estar sola.

Minerva se quedó mirándole fijamente con cierta sorpresa.

  -¿Lo haremos, Albus?

Dumbledore pudo ver cómo, a pesar de las lágrimas, una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de McGonagall.

  -Sí, claro que sí. Por supuesto que lo haremos. Somos los únicos... la única familia que tiene ahora.

Pobre... pobre niña...

Ella comenzó a llorar suavemente, y Albus la acarició la espalda dulcemente, tratando de consolarla.

  -Pero, Albus, ¿querrá ella? Noctua tendrá que abandonar Escocia, por supuesto.

Quiero decir que nosotros... que yo no puedo volver a Escocia.

Dumbledore movió lentamente la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

  -No, Minerva, ciertamente no puedes. Todo el mundo-y sobre todo yo-te necesitamos. 

Pero Noctua ya no es una niña, cariño, ella tiene ya 16 años y es muy madura para su edad.

¿Recuerdas la última vez que la vimos? Ya estaba muy crecidita, sin contar la forma de parecerse a ti...

Será maravilloso tenerla aquí, Minerva.

Minerva asintió con fuerza.

  -Sí, pero decirle a la niña que deje su tierra natal, su colegio, sus amigos, y todo lo demás...

  -Minerva, ya no es una niña

Minerva asintió otra vez

  -Ya lo sé... Pero para mí siempre será ese pequeño y listo bebé. Son mis instintos maternales...

Pero Albus, tienes razón-continuó secándose la última lágrima que descendía por su mejilla- será maravilloso tenerla por aquí cerca, pero también peligroso.

Noctua, aquí... Y nosotros...

Dumbledore la interrumpió con un tierno beso.

  -Ya veremos, cariño, ya veremos. Ahora sólo mándale una carta, Minerva, mándale una carta y pregúntale...

  -De acuerdo

·················................···················..................···················.....................·······················..................··

Wenas!!

Aquí toy de nuevo, con otro capítulo más.

¿Quién será Noctua?

Siento si he tardado algo en subir otro capítulo, pero es una forma de demostrar mi repulsa contra los atentados del 11-M... que tan cerquita me pillaron.

No tengo mucho tiempo, así que deciros que para cualquier cosa dejéis review, ya sea para deja una queja, una opinión o alguna sugerencia, todo se tendrá en cuenta.

O si no, mandar un mail a kiaramcgonagall@hotmail.com.

Un besito para Nerweniel, la autora original del fic (Thanks for all, you're really great!!), para Melania Weasley (Muchos besitos y gracias xconfiar en mí), a Runie-Lovegood (Lo de la estatua sigue en pie... besitos ^^) y para barbi_black(Muchas gracias por todo nena!!)

Y con esto, me voy ya.

_Alcarreños sois nobles y fieros..._

Ahora si que ya me voy, no hace falta que me miréis con esa cara de asesinas en serie... me dais miedo... ^^

Muchos besitos

...Kiara McGonagall...

...Albus & Minerva forever...

...Íbamos todos en esos trenes...


	4. Para Noctua

   Así que una carta...

   Minerva suspiró. Albus no sabía lo difícil que era para ella.

Ella sabía como se sentía Noctua, pero ¿cómo sería su reacción? La chica acababa de perder a sus padres...

_   Mi querida Noctua..._

   Minerva se mordió el labio.

   Si sus estudiantes pudiesen verla ahora... La estricta profesora McGonagall, quien siempre sabía que decir o hacer en cada momento y siempre tenía una respuesta para cada pregunta... Pero no tenía ninguna pista sobre lo que decir, o mejor dicho, escribir, a esa chica tan querida para ella y que acababa de perder a sus...

   Minerva suspiró otra vez e intentó escribir otra frase.

   Estoy realmente triste por la muerte de Alfred y Katie. Sabes que siempre los he adorado, y ellos...

   No. No estaba bien. Esa chica no querría hablar más sobre sus padres.

O, al menos, así era como se había sentido ella cuando perdió a sus padres, a pesar de que ella tendría alrededor de treinta años por aquel entonces.

   Minerva sabía que Noctua se parecía a ella, y pensó que podía percibir cómo se sentía la chica.

   Garabateó la última frase

_   ... ellos siempre fueron muy especiales para mí, Noctua, y lo sabes bien._

   Eso estaba mejor.

Ella no sabía exactamente por qué, pero estaba mejor...

   Minerva había adquirido, gracias a su puesto de profesora en Hogwarts durante todos aquellos años, un sentido muy desarrollado sobre los matices correctos de cada palabra. Y ciertamente, estaba mucho mejor.

   No había ninguna necesidad de dañar a la chica más de lo que ya estaba.

_   Sé que no es nada fácil para ti, pero tengo que preguntarte una cosa. _

_Quería sugerirte... preguntarte si te importaría venir... si quieres venir aquí, a Hogwarts. De ese modo, Albus y yo podríamos cuidar de ti..._

_   Siento mucho tener que preguntarte esto en estas circunstancias, pero no puedo volver a Escocia, y Hogwarts realmente es un buen sitio para vivir._

_   Puede que ahora te cueste un poco creer que es cierto, pero dentro de un tiempo seguramente te darás cuenta de que realmente lo es._

_   Por favor, manda una lechuza con tu respuesta tan pronto como puedas. Siento si es muy precipitado, pero es muy importante._

_   Con mucho cariño y apoyo para este momento (y también un abrazo enorme), tu tía:_

_     Minerva_

   Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Minerva. De pronto, las frases habían salido de su pluma como por arte de magia.

Bueno, puede ser que hubiese algo de magia de por medio, pero, después de todo, ella era una bruja.

   Con un débil suspiro ató la carta a la pata izquierda de su lechuza, de un color gris muy bonito.

   -Llévale esto a Noctua, mi querida Morag, lleva esto a Escocia, a Noctua...

   Y con una extraña voz, ella continuó, mientras veía la oscura figura de su lechuza a través del cielo adornado con pequeños rayos de sol.

   -Es para Noctua... Noctua McGonagall...

**Wenas!!**

**Pues hasta aquí ha llegado el cuarto capítulo...**

**Ya sabemos que Noctua es sobrina de McGonagall... por si alguien se pensaba otra cosa, ¡¡que sois unos malpensados!!**

**¿Qué responderá Noctua a la carta de su tía?**

**¿Cómo se sentirá Noctua?**

**¿Irá con Dumbledore y McGonagall a Hogwarts o tendrán que hacer un esfuerzo e irse a vivir a Escocia a pesar del peligro?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en próximos capítulos...**

**Mis agradecimientos a Nerweniel por prestarse amablemente a dejar que tradujera este fic.**

**Barbi_black: **Ya sé que aquí no está la intriga de cuándo se conocen, pero qué se le va a hacer... y de esos ya te hartarás, porque hay muchísimas ideas que están rondando por mi cabecita esperando a que abra el grifo de los fics, pero todavía tengo que terminar los que tengo empezados... que si no tengo casi tiempo para actualizar rápido, ni para escribir mucho, no me voy a meter en tres historias más a la vez... Muchas gracias por tus reviews, me alegras el día!! Y si sólo tienes inspiración para escribir poemas de amor... weno, me tendrás que mandar alguno para leerlos, vale??

Muchos besos wapa y cuídate.

**Poz nada más que decir...**

**Que para cualquier duda, error que tenga, opinión o cualquier otra cosa dejad review o mandad un mail a kiaramcgonagall@ hotmail.com**

**Muchos besitos y sed buen@s!!**

**...Kiara McGonagall...**

**...Albus & Minerva forever...**


	5. Alea Iacta Est

   -¿Ya has enviado la carta?

   Estaba ya anocheciendo, y Albus y Minerva estaban sentados en un sofá en la habitación de Dumbledore.

   Minerva puso los ojos en blanco.

   -Sí, la he mandado ya, Albus, ¿porqué no la podría haber mandado ya?-contestó secamente. 

   Después suspiró y cerró los ojos.

   -Lo siento, Albus, no quería contestarte así. Estoy completamente exhausta y no sé por qué, la verdad.

   Albus colocó sus brazos alrededor de Minerva mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, mirando fijamente al horizonte.

   -Ha sido un día muy confuso, Minerva. Es normal que estés exhausta.

Tú, cariño, lo que necesitas es una buena taza de chocolate caliente y después irte a la cama. Tienes que...

   Pero Minerva nunca supo que más tenía que hacer, porque, de pronto, una gran lechuza de color gris oscuro, casi negro, picoteaba fuertemente el cristal de la ventana.

   -¡Morag!

   Minerva abrió la ventana rápidamente, permitiendo que la lechuza entrase. 

Un gran trozo de amarillento estaba atado a la pata del animal.

   Las manos de Minerva temblaban mientras desataba lentamente la carta. Ella se sentó, con la carta entre las manos, mirando a Albus.

   -Es de Noctua, Albus. Tiene que ser suya...

   -¡Ábrela entonces!

   La tensión era visible en sus ojos azul pálido.

   -Ábrela, Minerva...

   Minerva asintió, y rápidamente hizo lo que Albus le había dicho.

Sí, la carta definitivamente tenía que ser de Noctua. Sería capaz de reconocer esa letra tan redondeada y ordenada en cualquier circunstancia.

   -Y...

   -Sí -dijo Minerva casi sin voz- Es de Noctua.

   Y empezó a leer en voz alta, con su profunda voz:

   _Querida tía Minerva:_

_   Recibí tu carta al mediodía, y quería devolverte a Morag con la respuesta lo antes posible, así que a lo mejor esta carta te llega esta misma noche._

_   Mi querida tía, sé lo mucho que has querido siempre a mis padres, y sé que ellos te adoraban a ti también, como yo._

_Pero ahora mis padres están muertos, se han ido para siempre, y aunque me siento más triste de lo que me he sentido nunca, la vida debe seguir._

   Puede que pienses que estoy siendo cruel... pero eso no es verdad, quise mucho a mamá y a papá (y aún lo sigo haciendo) y daría todo lo posible para tenerlos aquí conmigo de vuelta, pero sé que nunca van a volver, y por eso... por eso tengo que intentar aceptarlo.

   Minerva empezó a llorar suavemente.

   -No es crueldad, cariño-pensó Minerva-Eso es valentía.

   Y continuó leyendo:

   _Y sí, tía Minerva, quiero ir a Hogwarts._

_Como sabrás, estoy en este momento en casa de Kirsty. La conoces, ¿no es así? Es mi querida vecina, Kirsty Trefusis._

_   Ella me ha preguntado si quería quedarme a vivir con ella, pero prefiero irme contigo, tía._

_Es una mujer encantadora, y siempre ha sido como una abuela para mí, pero siempre te he adorado y quiero irme a Inglaterra. Puede que empezar en otro sitio completamente diferente sea lo mejor para mí._

_   Con mucho, mucho amor, tu querida sobrina:_

_   Noctua_

   _PD: Puedes venir a recogerme en un día o dos._

   Minerva sonreía, y silenciosamente dejó la carta sobre la mesa. Después suspiró y se tumbó en el sofá haciéndose un ovillo. Albus se dio cuenta de que en ese momento estaba más unida a su forma animaga que nunca.

   Albus colocó un brazo alrededor de su esposa y asinti

   -Sí, Minerva, sí... -dijo pensativamente- Alea iacta est.

   Los labios de Minerva formaron una sonrisa.

   -Albus, sabes que odio cuando me recuerdas que sabes hablar latín... Bueno, mejor dicho, que sabes unas cuantas frases en latín.

   Albus sonrió también, y acercándose a su esposa la dio un pequeño beso.

   -Lo siento, mi gatita atigrada. Pero es verdad. Alea iacta est...

   Minerva suspir

   -Sí, efectivamente, alea iacta est, cariño. Alea... iacta est.

**Wenas!!**

**Siento si he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero es que estoy muy liada con los estudios... Espero poder actualizar algo en las vacaciones, porque después empiezan los agobios en el colegio... y un mes en Inglaterra está en juego!!**

**Alea iacta est significa la suerte está echada.**

**Mis agradecimientos a Nerweniel, por dejarme traducir este fic y por hacer un esfuerzo para ir leyéndolo.**

**Y para quien quiera leer este fic en su versión original se llama "Night Owl"**

**Muchas gracias por dejar review o mail.**

**Daina:** Me alegro de que te guste la traducción. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Y si encuentras alguna cosa en la que tu pondrías otra traducción, no tienes más que decírmelo.

Ya le dije a Nerweniel que te había gustado mucho su fic. Muchas gracias por haber dejado review. Muchos besos y cuídate.

*****Lucy Weasley***:** Gracias por haber mandado un email, y espero que este capítulo también te guste (habrá que agradecérselo a Nerweniel). Siento haber tardado tanto en subir otro capítulo, pero tengo que buscar el tiempo para pasarlo al ordenador hasta debajo de las hormigas, Besos mil.

**Y nada más que decir, salvo que seáis buenos / as, y que si tenéis alguna duda, sugerencia, comentario, corrección, crítica y demás etcéteras dejad un review o mandad un email a kiaramcgonagall@hotmail.com.**

**Muchos besitos y gracias por todo**

**...Kiara McGonagall...**

**...Albus & Minerva forever...**


	6. Chicas de Escocia

-¡Tía Minerva!

Minerva abrió sus brazos, atrapando a la niña, o mejor dicho, a la mujercita que tanto se parecía a ella. El pelo, largo, ondulado, del mismo color ébano. Esos ojos, de un color entremedio al gris y al azul. Esa figura alta y a la vez delgada...

-¡Noctua!

Estuvieron así, la una en los brazos de la otra, bastante tiempo, y cuando por fin se separaron, las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

Minerva cogió uno de sus conocidos pañuelos de tela escocesa.

-Lo siento, cariño... Lo siento mucho. No quiero hacerte las cosas aún más difíciles...

-¡No lo estás haciendo más difícil, tía, te aseguro que no lo estás haciendo! -aseguró Noctua.

Pero mientras ella miraba el paisaje alrededor suyo, en el que había crecido, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro.

-Es solo que... Me siento como... Me encanta Escocia. Quise mucho a mis padres. Tuve que abandonarlos. Y ahora estoy abandonando Escocia también...

Minerva sonrió a su sobrina

-Me sentía igual que tú en estos momentos cuando abandoné este lugar, Noctua. Pero ahora ya sé lo que viene después.

Siempre seremos chicas escocesas, siempre.

Minerva puso su mano en su corazón

-Aquí, cariño. Y allí nunca dejarás a tu padre y a tu madre. Siempre nos recordaran como las chicas de Escocia. Como las chicas McGonagall.

Noctua se reía entre dientes mientras asentía.

-Lo sé tía. Pero ahora vámonos. Terminemos  con esto tan rápido como podamos.

Y con estas palabras, la chica se giró, mirando a la mujer que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Era una mujer anciana, pero Minerva reconoció su pelo, ligeramente rojizo y ondulado, y esos ojos marrones siempre tan risueños.

-¡Kirsty! Nunca podré olvidar todo lo que has hecho por mí. Muchas gracias.

La chica la abrazó, y la mujer levantó sus manos.

-No hay ninguna necesidad de que agradezcas nada, lo hago porque te aprecio.

¡Se feliz en Inglaterra! Y escríbeme, aunque sea muy de vez en cuando.

-Te prometo que lo haré...

Minerva sonrió débilmente.

-Yo también tengo que agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por Noctua.

-No hace falta, Minerva. No hace falta...

Minerva rió.

-Bueno, nos marchamos ya. 

Noctua, ¿Tienes hecho ya el equipaje? 

La chica asintió, y Kirsty, aunque algo entristecida, sonrió.

-Ya está todo listo y enganchado a su escoba. ¡Accio escoba de Noctua!

La escoba aterrizó cerca de Noctua.

-Está bien. Vámonos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero estoy bastante ocupada con las cosas del colegio... Menos mal que tengo un puente por aquí cerquita para poder organizarme todo, porque las excursiones del colegio me agobian mucho... Pero son mejor que estar en clase por lo menos!!**

**En este capítulo, se encuentran Noctua y Minerva.**

**¿Qué pasará cuando Minerva llegue a Hogwarts? **

***-*-*-*-***

**Barbi_black: **Wenas wapa!! Siento haberme retrasado un poquito en subir este capítulo!! La historia a mí también me pareció algo rara cuando la leí, pero a medida que la iba leyendo me iba atrapando más y más... Y yo tuve la suerte de poder leérmela toda de un tirón!! Y va a conocer a alguien en Hogwarts... pero se irá descubriendo más adelante.

Muchos besos!!

***-*-*-*-***

***** Lucy Weasley ***:** Hola wapa!! Siento haber tardado en subir este capítulo. Muchas gracias por dejarme tu opinión en los e-mails. Espero poder subir el próximo capítulo al prdenador prontito.

Muchos besos!!

***-*-*-*-***

**Y decir lo mismo de siempre (voy a acabar grabándome en un disco ^^) si hay alguna duda (que pueda contestar), alguna sugerencia, opinión o lo que sea, dejad un review o mandad un email a kiaramcgonagall@hotmail.com**

**Muchos besitos a todos**

**...Kiara McGonagall...**

**...Albus & Minerva forever...**


	7. Caramelos de limón

Cuando Minerva y Noctua aterrizaron frente al castillo, Minerva sonrió. La mirada en los ojos de Noctua no tenía precio. Además, sabía que muchos años antes, otra escocesa con el pelo del mismo color ébano se había quedado observando el castillo de la misma manera.  
  
-Es bonito, ¿no te parece?  
  
-Es impresionante-balbuceó Noctua- Es tan... tan grande...  
  
De pronto, ella empezó a llorar muy suavemente, de forma casi imperspectible. Mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas murmuraba:  
  
-Lo siento, las cosas bonitas ahora me hacen llorar. Y lo odio. Siempre he pensado que llorar era algo demasiado infantil, y...  
  
Minerva pasó un brazo por encima del hombro de su sobrina, intentando consolarla.  
  
-No lo es, cariño. Es muy normal después de haber perdido a tus... tus...  
  
-Mis padres-continuó Noctua por ella.  
  
-Sí... -murmuró Minerva-... tus padres.  
  
-¡Noctua, querida!-saludó Dumbledore.  
  
-¡Tío Albus! ¿Cómo estás?  
  
Albus abrazó a la chica y sonrió.  
  
-Estoy bien, gracias. Solo espero que pueda decir lo mismo de ti... -añadió al ver la palidez de su cara- Estás demasiado pálida, Noctua, y deberías... Creo que debería enseñarte tu habitación. Así podrás irte a dormir. Pero antes nosotros, tía Minerva y yo, tenemos que decirte algo.  
  
Noctua frunció el ceño.  
  
Espero que no sea muy serio, tío. Ya he tenido demasiadas cosas serias en estos últimos días.  
  
Albus cogió cariñosamente a su sobrina del brazo, y los tres fueron a su despacho.  
  
-No es algo serio-dijo Albus- Bueno, si es serio, pero no es nada terrible. Antes de nada, ¿quieres un caramelito de limón?  
  
-¿Un qué?  
  
Detrás de la espalda de su marido, Minerva gesticuló:  
  
-Un dulce muggle.  
  
-Es un dulce muggle, querida-respondió Albus ajeno a los gestos de Minerva- y deberías probar uno.  
  
Minerva puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-Albus, te he dicho miles de veces que hay un momento adecuado para los caramelos de limón. Y este no es uno de ellos.  
  
Y con una última mirada a su esposo, se volvió hacia Noctua.  
  
-Ya ves, Noctua, es un secreto.

-------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
**¡¡Hola!!  
  
Siento haber tardado tanto, pero ahora estoy liadilla con los exámenes finales... En fin, un asco. Pero prometo que en verano intentaré actualizar más rápido. Por cierto, que en verano me voy a un campamento en Navarra con gente española, italiana y checa!!! empiezo a dar palmas con las orejas  
  
¿Cuál será el secreto del que tienen que hablar a Noctua?  
  
No es demasiado difícil... Podéis dar la solución que creáis que sea en un review o en un e-mail.  
  
Una de las partes que más me gustan del fic es la de Dumbledore y sus caramelitos de limón... :P Aunque también me gustan otras partes del fic que ya iré escribiendo según salgan.  
  
Otra vez (y las que me quedan) muchos besos para Nerweniel, por haberme dejado traducir la historia, y por hacer intentos de leerla... A pesar de no tener mucha idea de español.  
  
Bueno, no "hablar" mucho, así que contestaré a los reviews:  
  
----  
**  
**Carla Morgendorffer: **Muchas gracias por haber dejado un review!! No sé si lo habré dicho ya, pero este fic tiene unos 18 o 19 capítulos, no me acuerdo, y tengo ya traducidos en el papel hasta el 12, más o menos. Pero tengo que encontrar tiempo para poder pasarlos a mi ordenador... Y ahora subiré otra traducción junto a este, pero esta vez de un fic de Minerva's Quill. Va a haber Albus & Minerva para rato, he pensado en algo así como tres fics más, pero necesito acabar alguno pronto... Me encanta esta pareja!!! Muchos besos!!  
  
**----**  
  
**Lucy Weasley:** Ya doy señales de vida...¡Yuju! Hoy no tengo demasiado tiempo para contestarte al mail... Qué decirte que no te he dicho ya... Que te reto a los acertijos... Si al final no seré muy mala...Muchos besitos.  
  
----  
  
**Marta Black:** Gracias por tus dos reviews!!! La verdad es que a mi el calor tampoco me inspira demasiado... Pero se intenta hacer todo lo posible!! La de "San Valentín..." estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que me den la poesía, pero parece misión imposible... Yo creo que un día de estos la Sando's me va a morder un ojo...:S Y tengo otra mala noticia... Que no sé cómo continuarlo...Muchos besos y ya me matarás vía msn :p  
  
----  
  
**Bueno, lo de siempre (sale un robot en vez de Belén) Si tenéis alguna duda, crítica, mejora de traducción, o cualquier cosa que queráis decir a Nerweniel dejad review o mandad un e-mail a kiaramcgonagall(arroba)hotmail.com (Es que no me deja ponerlo)  
Muchos besillos**  
  
**...Kiara McGonagall... **

**...Albus & Minerva forever...**


	8. Herencia

Noctua frunció el ceño, pareciéndose aún más a su tía.

O mejor dicho, a su tía en clase de Transformaciones.

-¿Qué se supone que es un secreto?

Minerva miró a su esposo.

-¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?

Albus miró tímidamente a su mujer.

-Tú eres mucho mejor que yo en estas cosas, cariño.

Minerva puso sus ojos en blanco una vez más.

-No, no lo soy- A continuación, contestó bruscamente-Me temo que tú eres más del tipo "caramelo de limón"

Albus sonrió cariñosamente.

-Otra vez tu tan conocido sarcasmo cortante, querida... Inmortal, ¿no es así?

-Dios mío...

Noctua carraspeó ligeramente.

-Er... Lo siento... ¿Pero "EL" secreto es que el tío Albus es del tipo "caramelo de limón"?

Albus rió.

-Bueno, Minerva, parece que Noctua ha heredado tu sarcasmo. Pero no, -añadió volviéndose serio- Ese no es "EL" secreto.

Miró a Minerva, quien suspiró. Pero cuando ella iba a comenzar a hablar, la interrumpió.

-Noctua, prueba antes un caramelo de limón.

Noctua obedeció divertida, poniendo el pequeño dulce amarillo en su boca.

-¿Y bien?

Noctua sonrió, sintiendo el dulce caramelo derretirse poco a poco en su lengua.

-Es bastante bueno. Creo... creo que me gusta. ¿Puedo coger otro?

Albus sonrió.

-Claro.

Minerva frunció el ceño.

-Oh, no, Albus. Creo que ha heredado mi "afilado sarcasmo" y tu gusto por los dulces...

-¿Y qué?

Noctua carraspeó otra vez, un poco más alto que antes.

-¿Algún día pararéis de discutir?

Minerva suspiró.

No, no pararemos, cariño. Pero tienes razón. Ya es hora de que te digamos cuál es el secreto

**"·..·""·..·""·..·""·..·""·..·""·..·""·..·""·..·""·..·""·..·""·..·""·..·""·..·""·..·"**

Hola!!

Quería dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado un review. Siento no haber actualizado antes, lo siento muchísimo. Quería decir también que seguiré escribiendo, aunque no creo que pueda actualizar demasiado a menudo, entre los estudios y los preparativos de un viaje con el colegio a Italia no tengo apenas tiempo. Pero prometo hacer lo posible para no dejar esto demasiado estancado.

Sé que este capítulo no avanza demasiado...(podéis mandarme alguna torta virtual :p) Podéis intentar adivinar el secreto si queréis.

Contesto a los reviews:

**Marta Black: **Por fin he actualizado!! No me lo creo ni yo!! Será que la nieve me hace moverme...Algo sin resolver. Seguramente venga Nerweniel a mi casa a finales de Julio, y yo me vaya a la suya un poquito más tarde. Muchos besotes y gracias!!

**"·..·""·..·"**

**Anita McGonagall: **¡Qué bien encontrar a otra McGonagall! :D A mí la pareja de Albus y Minerva es la que más me gusta (Aunque algunos me toman por loca) ¿De qué parte de Brasil eres? Muchos besos y gracias por tu review!!

**"·..·""·..·"**

**pupichan: **Muchas gracias por tu review!! Lo agradecí mucho!! Parece que, por fin, las cosas me empiezan a ir bien (y mi muso se ha dignado a volver :P) Muchos besos!!

**"·..·""·..·"**

**Lucy Weasley: **Muchísimas gracias por tu review!! No sabes cuánto significa para mí tu apoyo, en serio, eres increíble!! En cuanto pueda te contesto el e-mail (no me mates si tardo un poco) Muchísimos besotes!! Gracias por todo!!

**"·..·""·..·"**

Lo mismo que digo siempre: para cualquier cosa, lo que sea, dejad un review o mandad un e-mail a:

Muchos besos!!

...Kiara McGonagall...

...Albus & Minerva forever...


End file.
